The exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and, more particularly, to speech processing.
Content storage and retrieval needs improvement. When content is searched, conventional techniques perform a speech-to-text conversion. That is, the voice or audio portion of content is first converted to text, and then that text is searched for the occurrences of a textual query. Speech-to-text conversion, however, is slow and complex, thus requiring much computer processing. When even a small video library must be searched, the conventional speech-to-text conversion techniques may require hours of server processing. As more and more content gets posted to the Internet, the conventional speech-to-text conversion techniques are not practical for searching large content libraries. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products for searching and indexing content that do not require a slow and complex speech-to-text conversion.